Eddie e Seus Peugeots: 2010
by EddiePeugeot
Summary: Maio de 2010, uma acusação injusta condenou três pessoas e em seguida, foram transportadas até o porto de Peugeotlândia. Agora, de volta para casa, Eddie Peugeot precisa confrontar a política corrupta e descobrir quem armou aquela falsa acusação que resultou uma condenação injusta. Infelizmente, clones de outros personagens estão na cola dele e da sua trupe.
1. Prólogo

**Estado de Peugeotlândia, Portugal – 05 de Maio de 2010 – 23:45.**

"_Por uma decisão unânime, declaro a condenação de Eddie Andrade Peugeot Ferruccio Neiva, Syo Itisuki Regser e Bartz Klauser culpados pelas acusações de assassinatos hediondos e difamação política grave. A sentença é de 15 anos..."._

Uma injusta condenação mexeu na cabeça do Eddie Peugeot, um homem de cabelos pretos que quer mudar e lutar pelo bem com suas próprias mãos, juntamente com outro réu, o amigo Syo Itisuki, outro homem com cabelos esbranquiçados e o bem conhecido Bartz Klauser, com cabelos castanhos. O trio está dentro de um furgão tático da polícia federal portuguesa, sendo escoltados da capital do estado até a cidade de Peugeotlândia, onde será transportado até Lisboa, capital portuguesa.

Eddie ainda com alta raiva e com pensamentos altíssimos de tentar entender essas injustiças que acabou de sofrer. O maior inimigo do próprio é a corrupção, ato que muitas pessoas que querem o que quer e descarta promessas para pessoas próximas e quer sempre ficar com o que está querendo. Assim como os políticos: querem o que quer e não quer saber dos atos que as pessoas querem pelo bem. Esse é o maior ódio do Eddie que dá uma alta raiva ameaçadora psicótica. Dois anos antes, assassinou o ex-prefeito de Peugeotlândia, Cartel Gunter Moreira, por alguns atos que prejudicou Eddie e sua trupe: foi sequestrado e deixado numa ilha deserta e até mesmo perseguido por clones malignos. Mas o povo da cidade percebeu todos os atos que o prefeito da época fazia e pedia a imediata renúncia, mas o pedido foi descartado, quando o povo foi recuado pela opressão dos seguranças da prefeitura. Bastou Eddie meter uma bala e acabar com a bagunça. No ano seguinte, Eddie foi julgado pelo assassinato, mas foi absolvido quando reconheceram todas as denúncias contra o referido falecido prefeito, todos descartados na época pela câmara da cidade. Eddie Peugeot foi apelidado de "herói contra corrupção".

_**-/-/-**_

Agora a escolta começa a entrar em Marmitalândia, cidade vizinha de Peugeotlândia, ainda nas ruas pelo entorno. Porém, bem longe da escolta, dois furgões e um jipe militar seguem a escolta e se dividem em outros caminhos. Numa esquina da ponte de acesso a outra cidade, prefeitura e estações de rádio, os dois furgões, o jipe militar e a escolta policial se encontram em sentidos diferentes, quando o sinal estava vermelho. Em seguida, o sinal abre e todos os carros continuam seguindo o seu caminho; mas para os furgões e a escolta, o mesmo caminho, ao entrarem na ponte. De repente, um dos furgões solta um objeto estranho, o que na verdade era uma bomba com contagem regressiva para 45 segundos e já armado. Os motoristas das viaturas não percebem o ato. Agora o jipe começa a passar em frente da escolta, já perto de Peugeotlândia e bloqueia ao virar para direita. A surpresa assustou os motoristas das viaturas e bem que tentam sacar a arma ao saírem das suas respectivas viaturas, mas os dois furgões já parados estava lotados de mascarados com fuzis. Os mascarados saem dos carros e apontam nas viaturas e nos policiais.

-Parado aí, saem já dessa porra dos carros! – diz um dos mascarados. Os policiais saem nas viaturas e os motoristas do furgão tático também com mãos para o alto.

-Acham que vocês sairão dessa? Estão todos perdidos! – grita outro mascarado – Libertem esses prisioneiros!

Forçados, os policiais abrem as portas traseiras do furgão tático e dois mascarados levam Bartz Klauser. Distraídos, os policiais não têm como reagir dos mascarados, até que um deles é derrubado pelo Syo por um golpe e o outro é derrubado pelo Eddie Peugeot. Os mascarados começam a atirar e matam os policiais, enquanto os dois se escondem do furgão tático por outro lado. Os mascarados retornam aos seus veículos e deixam o local; enquanto Eddie e Syo, percebendo a presença de uma bomba, começam a correr para escapar da explosão. A bomba explode, destruindo parte da ponte e atinge a área onde ocorreu. Podia ser o fim dos dois... ou não?

_**-/-/-**_

Caídos no chão, Eddie e Syo, por sorte escaparam da explosão da ponte. Ambos se levantam e logo veem a vista da ponte já destruída.

-Cara, esse foi por pouco – diz Syo.

-Se aqueles mascarados quase nos acertam e morresse na ponte, já estamos carbonizados – responde Eddie.

-E agora, como vamos voltar para a sua casa?

-Bem... – vê um carro modelo Fiat Tempra 1993 ciano abandonado na rua – Vamos pegar esse carro que o caminho até a casa é pouco. Lá a gente troca de roupas para as nossas boas e velhas roupas civis.

Como o carro era abandonado e destravado, bastava os dois abrirem as portas e logo, Eddie liga o carro com o jeito alternativo: ligação direta, já que a chave foi perdida pelo antigo dono. O carro liga sucessivamente e o carro começa a andar logo quando Eddie ligou no momento da ligação direta.

-Quando você planeja a descobrir quem nos sujou, Eddie? – questiona Syo.

-Eu não sei, Syo. Ainda é muito cedo para saber quem pôs sujeira nas nossas identidades e seriamos jogados na cadeia.

-Estranho...

-Estranho? É para aguentar esperar essa merda de sujeira que fizeram com a gente? Nós dois quase morremos na ponte, cara! A gente podia também ter morrido na ponte baleados pelos aqueles mascarados que cercaram a escolta e distraídos os policiais! Até quando vamos saber se algumas autoridades que estão do nosso lado possam ajudar a evitar que joguem a gente de novo na jaula!

-Melhor consultar o Rafael Mori. Ele é o senador do estado que está no nosso lado.

-Consultar? Meses atrás o cara me brigou porque "haquiei" o twitter dele por ter postado uma imagem pornográfica! Ele mesmo deletou mas sequer revelou a verdade! Isso você não sabe o que a "teoria híbrida" que posso explicar o significado desse termo que vivo falando no lugar de qualquer gíria!

Percorrendo alguns quarteirões da cidade, Eddie finalmente chega à sua casa que não foi mexida após a sentença injusta. O carro morre quando Eddie para em frente e os dois saem do veículo quando cai um temporal, correm até a porta, que estava destrancada e ambos entram.

_**-/-/-**_

Os dois entram na casa do Eddie calmamente. Ninguém que está no grupo do Eddie está na residência; apenas ele e Syo.

-Olhe, ligue para alguém que está inconformado por estar preso ou acharam que nós havíamos morrido – diz Eddie – mas nunca fale com o pessoal de Roberlândia, Hurinando, Marmitalândia e nem pelo exterior: as autoridades oposicionistas vão grampear nossas ligações exteriores fora da cidade.

-Beleza – responde Syo – mas e a Brena?

-E a Brena? Deixe-a pra lá. Porque não tenho interesse de falar com ela desde que saí da cidade, porque ela estar mais interessado no Freddy. Sou amigo dela junto com Freddy há muito tempo desde o tempo de creche e colégio. Mas desde que Supreda vivia me interessando mais do que a Brena, ela fazia de tudo para me conquistar. Felizmente livrei dessa maluca pro hospício.

-Eu também nem quero falar com Shizuka, porque ela sabe do noticiário da explosão da ponte e ela pensa que eu morri. Não quero ter vontade de ligar pra ela para falar que fugi da sentença.

-Ok. Antes de ligar para eles, vamos trocar de roupas em nossos respectivos armários.

Os dois se separam para irem aos seus destinos, aonde Eddie vai até o quarto enquanto Syo vai ao porão da casa. Ambos trocam de roupas para os trajes bem comuns, no qual Eddie tira o uniforme de presidiário para a calça preta, tênis vermelho, camisa laranja e jaqueta preta. Para o Syo: calça bege, camisa esverdeada, jaqueta sem mangas com cores marrom e cinza e sapatos marrons. Syo vai até o telefone do porão, mas como havia sido avisado pelo Eddie, precisa tomar muito cuidado na discagem, porque precisa ligar apenas para duas pessoas que estão na cidade, o resto estão nas outras cidades, como Robercleiton que está em São Paulo, Freddy em Marmitalândia e Brena em Maués (além da Shizuka, é claro), e a ligação será grampeada caso ligasse para outra cidade para os oposicionistas que jogaram Eddie e Syo nas falsas acusações.

Enquanto isso, Eddie liga a TV para assistir algum noticiário sobre o incidente que houve na ponte que quase levou a vida dos dois. Mas quando o noticiário rola, Eddie começa a sentir o sono e cai profundamente no sono, com a TV ligada e muita informação saindo do telejornal.

"Entre as vítimas da explosão, podia-se contar com os três prisioneiros que estavam no furgão que explodiu. Os nomes são: Eddie Andrade Peugeot Ferruccio Neiva; Syo Itisuki Reger; e Bartz Klauser".

-/-/-

Peugeotlândia, Portugal – 06 de Maio de 2010 – 07:23.

Eddie acorda do sofá que havia sentado na noite e percebe que a TV ainda estava ligada (n/a: comente essa história perguntando qual atração de TV a cabo). Pega o controle remoto e desliga o televisor. Logo, ao ver o relógio, já havia passado as horas desde que chegou a casa e aproxima até a janela quando abre, percebe a presença imensa dos cidadãos da cidade andando pelas calçadas lendo jornais. O noticiário foi uma bomba que estourou para os cidadãos da cidade. Para Eddie, um pensamento grita na mente dele: "O público acha que morri! Puta que pariu! Eles não sabem a porra da "teoria híbrida"!".

Eddie agora precisa confrontar todos esses boatos, mas não sem a ajuda de qualquer pessoa. Porém, ao abrir por um instante a janela da casa para ver afora, percebe que o público sumiu das calçadas. Eddie volta a sentar no sofá e liga a TV para saber o noticiário. Troca o canal de filmes que ele não sintonizou quando dormiu para um canal aberto e vê o pronunciamento do prefeito da cidade, informando ao público cidadão da cidade: onda de terrorismo no Estado e todos precisam se esconder nas suas residências; no qual ele fala sobre o incidente da ponte. Eddie não acredita no que o prefeito está falando e prefira ir para fora para investigar. Mas antes, Eddie vai até a sala de trás com chaminé, até que depara de uma pessoa que está com Syo, com cabelo azul, calça preta, camisa branca, sapato de couro e jaqueta sem mangas preta.

(CONTINUA).

_**(Nota do autor):**_

(Crossovers:)

*Bartz Klauser (ou Butz): protagonista do Final Fantasy V.

*Syo Itisuki: protagonista de um RPG brasileiro feito no RM2k3 chamado Destino Final. Créditos ao autor desse jogo.

*Rafael Mori: personagem de um outro RPG brasileiro, feito no RM2k chamado Las Aventurietas de Robercleiton Turbo. É um self-inserction do autor no próprio jogo.

*Robercleiton: protagonista do mesmo jogo mencionado acima. Créditos dos ambos personagens ao Rafael Mori Neiva, criador desse fantástico (e hilário) jogo.

(Cenas Referentes:)

*Toda a cena (exceto o interior de casa) é baseado na segunda parte do jogo Grand Theft Auto III, onde a escolta policial é cercada pelo Cartel Colombiano. A cena da ponte que é explodida é similiar a da cena no qual a ponte Callahan explode pela bomba.

*O protagonista Eddie Peugeot, apesar de ter um sobrenome de origem francês, adora carros italianos, no caso, um Fiat Tempra que aparece nesse capítulo é um dos preferidos do personagem.

PS: Comentem o que você achou.


	2. O(s) Amigo(s)

**Capítulo 2: O(s) Amigo(s).**

Anteriormente:

Eddie e Syo fogem da explosão da ponte que liga as duas cidades de Peugeotlândia e Marmitalândia e se asilam na casa do Eddie para evitar pistas da fuga. Isolado, Eddie vai tentar buscar alguma maneira da sua investigação para descobrir quem sujou a sua identidade. Ao entrar na sala de trás, se encontra além do Syo, uma pessoa bem conhecida pelo próprio.

-Robercletzon? – questiona Eddie ao ver a pessoa de cabelo azul, calça preta, camisa branca, sapato de couro e jaqueta sem mangas preta. A pessoa referida vê o Eddie.

-Eddie – exclama Robercletzon – que bom que você está aqui! Syo me disse que vocês dois sobreviveram da explosão da ponte.

-Obrigado. Porém, queria dizer que precisamos investigar todo esse mistério que envolveu nossas identidades. Eu não sei por que acabei de dizer esse termo, mas precisamos de estratégia e muita "teoria híbrida" na cabeça.

-Como assim "teoria híbrida", Eddie? – questiona Robercletzon.

-Visão, é lógico! Mas precisaremos de alguns reforços que estão na cidade. Primeiro, vamos fazer uma lista de pessoas que são confiáveis para este trabalho. Sugiram um nome.

-Hum... deixe eu ver – diz Syo.

-Rafael Mori? – sugere Robercletzon.

-Rafael Mori? – questiona Eddie – ele não deve estar em Hurinando?

-Ele chegou anteontem para tentar ajudar a sua inocência – diz Robercletzon – Eu vi ele há pouco sentado numa praça perto da ponte.

-Qual praça no sul? – questiona Eddie.

-Praça Dom João IV, perto do museu, antiga escola onde você diz que estudou lá antes de viajar para Maués – responde Robercletzon.

-Praça Dom João IV... – diz Eddie lentamente.

Eddie lembra-se de um evento que houve na exata praça onde houve um fato três anos atrás onde Eddie explodiu uma das fábricas de clonagens do Claudinei, um dos poderosos líderes da máfia de clones do mal, no qual Eddie conseguiu derrotá-lo mesmo perseguido pela gangue dele, no qual eram clones do MacGyver, personagem principal que o próprio Eddie mais odeia principalmente o seriado "Profissão Perigo" na década de 1980.

-Eu sei, Eddie – disse Robercletzon – você se lembra muito bem o que houve três anos antes. Pior que o Syo conseguiu descobrir "quem matou" o pai dele.

-Nisso porque você se acha um idiota assumindo-se irmão do Robercleiton mesmo que você aprontou e se converteu para esse seu "deus" oposto do povo de Roberlândia – retruca Syo – Já que se diferenciou e tu se achas que é melhor que até Michael Jackson te prendeu no Rancho de Neverland por causa das danças dele!

-Porra, Syo – reclama Robercletzon – de novo essa história!

-Prefiro sair daqui para não interferir essa confusão – diz Eddie ao sair da sala.

_**-/-/-**_

Eddie sai da casa e entra no seu carro que conseguiu na fuga do Syo, um Fiat Tempra 1993. Liga o carro através da ligação direta e logo ao sair, Eddie percebe que não só o público, mas todo o trânsito da cidade está vazio, parecendo uma cidade fantasma, na humilde opinião do próprio. Exatamente foi por causa do pronunciamento do prefeito da cidade que obrigou todos os habitantes da cidade a se asilarem nas suas residências, no qual "confirmou" a tal onda de terrorismo na cidade. Mas o seu objetivo é procurar Rafael Mori para o seu trabalho.

Mesmo passando pelas ruas já desertadas da cidade, Eddie encontra Rafael Mori sentado num banco e lendo num papel na praça. Para saber, Eddie estaciona o carro, que morre em seguida, e sai do carro, andando até aproximar do Rafael Mori, lendo sem perceber que o Eddie está espionando o papel. Percebendo uma sombra estranha, Rafael Mori vira a face e percebe a presença do Eddie.

-Eddie – pergunta Rafael Mori corado.

-É muito bom reencontrar uma pessoa que está me representando uma inocência que estou querendo – diz Eddie.

-Como assim? Estou lendo este meu papel para ver se tento forçar que inocentem você, porque estou percebendo que você sobreviveu da explosão da ponte e fugiu da tática policial.

-Você é a autoridade representante nosso. Você precisa admitir todas as acusações contra a mim são falsas. Pode ser até advogado, mas é senador. É como PEC mas é essa CPI para que nos salva desta desgraça.

-Escute, Eddie – diz Rafael – tenho problemas há poucos anos. Lembra a nossa briga no automobilismo dez anos atrás? E também daquele novato que arrumaram como parceiro de equipe, só queria título e não me ajudar.

-Por quê? Todos queriam é título! O seu tio tentou estragar a minha festa nove anos atrás porque queria estragar a minha família e a equipe dela. O Emerson Peugeot também queria título, mas preferiu a tentativa de bloqueio na ultrapassagem!

-Quando desqualificaram ele em 1998, eles me deram uma vitória por decisão investigativo. O engenheiro meu na época em 2000 me manipulou e queria que eu estragasse as suas corridas, como ultrapassagens. Só fazia pole position, mas ele me brigava por errar o que ele me pedia. Por causa de tantas brigas, no ano seguinte, já que estava vencendo mais do que você, decidi entregar ele para a FPLA. Mas essa denúncia acabou mexendo com a equipe. Suspenderam o engenheiro, mas a renda fiscal estava sendo confiscada aos poucos da equipe. Não mexeram com a minha conta bancária, mas a equipe estava perdendo os patrocínios.

-Isso é por conta dele que estragou a sua equipe.

-Olhe, Eddie. Eu vou salvar a sua identidade e descobrir quem sujou sua identidade. Mas preciso confrontar essas autoridades absolutistas e usar toda a minha defesa para representar vocês. Eles não são fáceis de confrontá-los.

-Tá bom. Venha comigo para a minha casa onde planejaremos todo esse trabalho.

Eddie e Rafael saem da praça em direção até o carro e em seguida, para a casa do próprio Eddie, no Fiat Tempra 1993.

_**-/-/-**_

Eddie e Rafael chegam à casa do Eddie, mas antes de entrar:

-Merda, Eddie – reclama Rafael quando o carro desliga sozinho – o carro morreu de novo!

-Arranquei e fiz ligação elétrica do carro. Toda vez que paro e ficar parado por pouco tempo, o carro morre.

-De onde tu arrumou este carro?

-Peguei este carro na fuga após a explosão da ponte. Estava destravado, mas não tinha chave de ignição. Então tive uma alternativa de fazer ligação direta.

Os dois saem do carro e entram em casa.

_**-/-/-**_

-Olhe, Rafael. Você fica aqui, mas evite os telefones da casa porque podem ser grampeados por ligações exteriores.

-Certo.

-Você planeja, eu planejo e vamos pôr nossas mãos para investigar.

-Ok.

Rafael anda até o fundo de casa enquanto Eddie anda até o quarto.

Mesmo assim, Eddie precisa procurar mais gente que vive na cidade e estar bastante privilegiado e rigor para que evite toda a investigação vaza para os investigadores opositores que jogaram Eddie Peugeot na cadeia.

(CONTINUA).

_**(Nota do autor):**_

(Crossovers)

*Robercletzon: Personagem opositor do Robercleiton no jogo Las Aventurietas Del Robercleiton TURBO. Neste fic, decidiu virar do bem (nisso porque o autor do RPG não completou totalmente o jogo, no qual completou até a parte do "Liberdade/São Paulo" em fase beta), mas continuou com o seu deus, chamado "Espermatofredo" (um texugo), opositor da deusa Topera (uma toupeira), padroeira das famílias da Vila dos Robers (neste fic, Roberlândia).

(Cenas Referentes e Curiosidades):

*No jogo de RPG Maker 2003, Destino Final (no qual Syo está entre os crossovers deste fic), desde o início do jogo, Syo sempre teve o desejo de saber quem matou o pai dele. Porém, quando encontrou o túmulo do pai dele (um falso túmulo, daqui a pouco vai entender), um tal de Órion encontrou Syo mas misteriosamente, em certos eventos, ele deixa o grupo sem motivos. A mãe não revelou (já que estava morrendo gravemente ferida pelo Kronnos Hirokawa) por pouco a verdade. Só que a verdade veio à tona pouco antes do Syo encontrar Hirochi, quando acabou de ter uma visão reveladora: Órion era o pai dele, Magnus. E foi ele que o "matou" o pai (lógico que Magnus estava gravemente ferido, mas enterraram outro corpo no lugar dele) por causa de uma tal maldição lançada 1000 anos antes (no jogo, Syo nasceu em 04 de Janeiro de 2006, mas neste fic, revertemos 18 anos antes; ou seja, Syo nasceu em 04 de Janeiro de 1988).

*Neste fic, planejei parte da biografia do personagem Rafael Mori Neiva que o personagem foi piloto de automobilismo assim como o pai dele, Tony Mori Neiva. Rafael Mori confrontou Eddie Peugeot em 2000 e 2001, mas o piloto estava na equipe da família de 1998, e havia disputado duas corridas finais em 1996. O piloto sofreu altos e baixos além do período 1998 2001, também em 2008, quando na penúltima corrida, o piloto causou uma manobra polêmica e foi desqualificado e suspenso da categoria por três anos. O retorno veio em setembro de 2010 quando diminuíram a pena de suspensão.


	3. O Novo Irmão

Capítulo 3: O "Novo" Irmão.

Eddie acorda do seu quarto no segundo andar da sua residência. A sua principal pijama quando dorme utiliza sua boa e velha camisa laranja e cueca branca, além das meias brancas. No seu guarda roupa, pega o seu mesmo traje: jaqueta preta, calça preta e tênis vermelho. Mesmo assim, Eddie ainda sente a falta do irmão, que está no outro lado da cidade (se lê Marmitalândia), e da Brena, sua amiga no qual seu irmão ficou mais interessado nela, o que preferiu esquecer-se desse fato.

Desce-se da escada para o primeiro andar, logo se anda até a sala de trás, quando ouve um grito.

-ONDA DE CANCELAMENTO DOS VOÔS? QUE PORCARIA É ESSA QUE ELES FIZERAM?

Eddie aparece ao ver Rafael Mori e Robercletzon se discutindo por um assunto que o Eddie irá perguntar:

-Que onda de cancelamento dos voos? Diga aí, Rafael qual é esse lance? – questiona Eddie.

-Os senadores e os vereadores das cidades do estado afirmaram que vedaram os voos para as cidades do Estado de Peugeotlândia para evitar a presença dos terroristas que supostamente explodiram a ponte! – exclama Rafael.

-E... – Eddie não chega a falar quando Rafael disse.

-E EVITARAM A PORRA DO TRÁFEGO DE AVIÕES NOS AEROPORTOS!

-Mas escute Eddie... – diz Robercletzon – recebi a ligação do meu celular – Eddie fica de olhar de assustado – eu disse DO MEU CELULAR, não do telefone grampeado daqui – muda o olhar do Eddie, que suspira – que o Robercleiton chegou pouco antes dessa notícia sair da TV. Ele disse que não tinha ninguém pelo aeroporto e parecia que chegou numa cidade fantasma ao ver lá fora.

-E depois – diz Eddie – ele está esperando para que alguém o buscasse?

-Sim – afirma Robercletzon.

-Xá comigo – anda Eddie, mas vira ao Rafael – Rafael, faça esses desgraçados chuparem o dedo para tentar cancelar essas paralisações.

-Tá bom... Mas olhe bem lá na frente da prefeitura, porque a coisa tá feia com o povo!

-Tá bom, Rafa!

-/-/-

Saindo da casa, Eddie pega o seu Fiat Tempra, faz ligação direta e deixa o local, mas antes, desvia-se para o oeste da sua casa para checar o que está acontecendo em frente da prefeitura da cidade, no qual Rafael o sugeriu.

Olhando pela rua, no qual o próprio Eddie olha privilegiadamente distante da área da multidão em frente da prefeitura, um espanto para quem olha, para o único observador que está passeando temporariamente. Mais de 100 pessoas protestando em frente da prefeitura contra a paralisação dos voos internacionais e na entrada do prédio está cercada pelo menos 15 seguranças para evitar a invasão dos manifestantes no interior do prédio público.

Mesmo assim, Eddie dá uma meia volta e se direciona até o aeroporto da cidade. Na rua onde passa vários quarteirões, Eddie se contorna na praça dos contêineres e aproxima da praça em frente do aeroporto, assim encontrando Robercleiton posicionado ao lado do orelhão. Lógico, a aparência dele é semelhante do Robercletzon, mas a única diferença é que ambos têm cabelos diferentes (a forma é diferente, mas a cor é a mesma). Usa camisas brancas com jaqueta azul e calça marrom (além de botas marrons).

Para facilitar a entrada, Eddie estaciona o carro, que morre em seguida, perto do Robercleiton.

-/-/-

Robercleiton aproxima do carro para recepcionar Eddie.

-E aí, Eddie? Belo carro que você arrumou para passear! – elogia "o carro" do Eddie, no qual é antigo da década de 90.

-Fala, Rober. – soca no soco do Robercleiton – Olhe, eu fiquei assustado que quando Robercletzon disse que ele te ligou, achei que foi num telefone da minha casa, porque todos os telefones, exceto celulares, estão grampeados e a oposição maldita da cidade quer me botar na cadeia com essas falsas acusações. Já me botaram dias atrás e fugi quando um grupo bandido bloqueou a escolta. Hoje, eu quero é vingança contra eles porque eles entenderão quem é o Eddie Peugeot de verdade. Ninguém, mas ninguém mexe comigo.

-Olhe, eu soube desse julgamento quando estive em São Paulo. Achei muito injusto o que eles fizeram com você. Eu falei com Rafael Mori para tentar arrumar um advogado para evitar essa acusação...

-E o idiota do Rafael me deu um advogadozinho de terceira que não evitou a prisão!

-Escute, Eddie. O que houve por aqui pela cidade?

-Todo o mundo dessa cidade estão de 2 em 1: um é que todos se refugiaram nas suas residências; o outro é que estão putos da vida com o cancelamento dos voos por causa de ataques terroristas. Esse é o efeito "cidade fantasma" de merda.

-Minha Santa Topera, é mesmo – olha ao redor.

-E aí? Vamos para a minha casa, porque estou sentindo que posso ser espionado por alguém que me possa ver vivo e passar para aqueles filhos da puta que me botaram na cadeia.

-Vamos – entra no carro do Eddie no banco do passageiro.

Robercleiton vê o interior do carro bem diferente.

-Eddie, porque você não tem chave para ligar o carro?

-Eu roubei como carro de fuga para fugir do local da explosão com Syo. Faço ligação direta como alternativa de ligar o carro, através desses fios – Eddie faz ligação direta e liga o carro, no qual pisa no acelerador.

Os dois deixam a praça para ir até a casa do Eddie.

-/-/-

Fazendo o contorno pelo museu, Eddie mais uma vez passa pela rua da prefeitura onde ainda vê a multidão se revoltando em frente do prédio. Com a cara de surpreendidos ao ver a cena, Eddie e Robercleiton saem da área para irem a casa do Eddie.

-Merda – reclama Robercletion – como eles deixam as ruas para protestar que cancelaram os voos em frente da prefeitura por causa disso? É então que estava toda deserta, parcialmente a cidade, Eddie?

-Lógico, Rober! Tudo começou quando liguei a TV para saber o porquê a cidade estava deserta, pouco depois que vi as pessoas lendo jornal. O prefeito Wallace discursando em cadeia local de todos os canais de TV da cidade pedindo que todos ficassem em casa para não terem problemas com os ataques terroristas.

-Aí vem o problema – diz Robercleiton.

-O problema veio no dia seguinte quando Rafael Mori brigava com Robercletzon, mas não era uma briga qualquer. Era uma raiva dele que estava disparada quando saiu um Diário Oficial do governo estadual daqui do arquipélago vetando temporariamente os voos internacionais. Eu sugeri para ele que "fizesse os caras chupassem os dedos para tentar cancelar esses vetos".

-Como assim? Este ano tem eleições municipais! Lá no Brasil em dois meses começa as campanhas eleitorais federais!

-A bobice da política tem um único significado, Rober: corrupção. E esta merda toda vez que ouço ou falo, me emputece de vida!

-Ah, tá. Entendi. E quando vamos nos migrar para outra cidade se a ponte não for reconstruída?

-Espere só quando eu ou o Rafael nos decidir se a gente vai ou não. Eu temo que os federais ainda estão na minha cola!

-Ok.

Os dois chegam na casa do Eddie, com o carro entrando pela garagem da casa, no qual morre em seguida.

-Morreu o carro? – questiona Robercleiton.

-Morre todas às vezes quando estiver parado por um minuto!

-Porque não arrombou um novo com chave clonada?

-Merda nenhuma! Não quero deixar um digital no arrombamento!

-Ah, tá. Outra coisa, e que se fosse um carro novo, eu estaria ouvindo uma boa música no meu celular.

-Um dia me dê o seu celular que coloco na entrada do GuaraPhone.

Os dois deixam o carro quando Eddie ativa o modo de desligar a porta da garagem. Em seguida, os dois entram na sala onde Robercletzon recepciona o seu irmão de religião oposto.

-Fala irmão – diz Robercletzon.

-Fala, discípulo do Espermatofredo – ridiculariza Robercleiton ao Robercletzon.

Eddie deixa os dois "Robers" conversando à sós enquanto caminha para procurar Rafael Mori.

-/-/-

Rafael Mori estava no segundo andar da casa, exatamente no quarto do Eddie, onde esta trabalhando nos seus negócios no seu laptop. Mas no ponto de vista do Eddie, Rafael estava...

-Pare de mexer na porra de pornografia, Rafael! Quer sujar a porra masturbada na minha cama, merda?

-Calma, Eddie! Não é pornografia não! Estou apenas vendo algumas notícias da politicada do estado sobre essa... MERDA!

-O que foi, Rafael?

-Os filhos da puta não quiseram quitar a paralisação! Eles votaram pela unanimidade a permanência da paralisação dos voos! – joga o laptop, que quebra, enquanto sai da cama – Olhe só, Eddie. Vou lutar, aliás, vamos lutar pelo nosso bem. Um dia vamos fazer que a cidade mereça ser melhorada. Mas primeiro, vamos ter que limpar seu nome além do Syo.

Os dois se abraçam e Rafael deixa o quarto, em seguida Eddie se deita da cama.

Eddie agora terá muito trabalho pela frente, com a ajuda do Rafael Mori, para melhorar a cidade e limpar o seu nome, junto com Syo. Precisamente espionar até mesmo os espiões que possam focar no Eddie para tentar estragar os seus trabalhos. Mas será que isso será possível?

-/-/-

_**Notas do autor:**_

Curiosidade:

Para quem jogou o antigo Las Aventurietas del Robercleiton Turbo, tem uma história onde Robercleiton conta ao Kuririn sobre Robercletzon e sua família de Robers. Aliás, o Robercletzon seguiu Espermatofredo (Texugo), o deus oposto da Topera. Daí que neste fanfiction, os dois resolveram seus casos de problemas que tiveram (já que o criador do Rober Turbo agora está trabalhando no antigo projeto também do Rober, já disponível para download em beta e progresso).

Originalmente quando estava fazendo o jogo, Rafael Mori mencionaria Yuri, protagonista do Final Fantasy Ring of Fates, como dedo-duro do Rafael Mori por um assunto, Fórmula Peugeot. Esse assunto estará num novo oneshot que farei e disponibilizarei na coleção de Oneshots do Eddie e Seus Peugeots.


End file.
